


Edgar, Alan, Sam and Nanook

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [15]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dogs, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen Work, Good Writing, Mostly Gen, Pets, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds Edgar and Alan talking to Nanook..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edgar, Alan, Sam and Nanook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [RainbowO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowO/gifts), [Kirra_Lani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirra_Lani/gifts), [TammyDKiryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/gifts), [Billy_and_the_Regulators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_the_Regulators/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers.. :) I always liked Nanook from The Lost Boys (and I still do), so, in honor of Corey Haim (Sam Emerson), who died in March 2010, and Cody (Nanook), who died in 1996 from being attacked by a bear while training for a dogsled race, I cooked this up one day. Hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Edgar, Alan, Sam and Nanook

As Sam approached his bedroom door, he stopped upon hearing the voices of Edgar and Alan Frog. His brow furrowed in puzzlement; what were they doing in his room? He then pressed his ear to the door, trying to make out what they were saying, and what he heard made him stroke his chin as though deep in thought.

“Now, Nanook.” It was Edgar’s voice this time. “Our friend Sam has long since told us about you — as well as how he and you are friends.”

“Too true.” This time Alan had spoken up. “Of course, from what I can gather, you were pretty brave to knock the vampire that looked like Twisted Sister into the bathtub full of garlic and holy water. I have to admit, what you did was pretty awesome — so much so that, in fact, if we had the chance, we could’ve given you a medal of sorts for bravery. Like a Purple Heart for dogs, maybe. Except you weren’t wounded in combat, or anything like that.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile a little. Now it made sense — Edgar and Alan were in his room talking to Nanook, the family dog.

Looking down at the doorknob, he turned it, and the door opened. What Sam saw made his grin become a little bit bigger. 

There on the bed were Edgar and Alan. Nanook was lying between them with a doggy grin, his tail thumping the bedspread. Edgar and Alan looked up and smiled themselves upon seeing Sam.

“Hey, Sam,” Alan smiled.

“Hey there yourselves, guys,” Sam replied, smiling still. “So, how’s Nanook?”

“Oh, Nanook is really neat, and I do mean in an awesome way,” Edgar nodded. “And there’s something else we found out about him today,” he added, stroking Nanook’s fur.

“Really? What’s that?” asked Sam.

“Well,” Alan replied, “besides doing more than ‘help a little’, Nanook is also a very good listener, as Edgar and I can too readily testify.”

“Wow.” Sam then walked over to the bed and sat on the floor in front of Nanook. “Hey there, boy,” he said, scratching Nanook behind the ears. “Let me guess — you’re listening to Edgar and Alan while they talk to you, huh?”

Nanook seemed to nod a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
